


Do you know me?

by LittleArtemis707



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleArtemis707/pseuds/LittleArtemis707
Summary: Au set in a slightly different Descendants verse. Because I hate seeing literal children being forced to make adult choices.Prince Ben Florian is expected to marry one of two ladies of the court he's currently, well. Courting. His choices are as follows.Marry Audrey Rose, Daughter of the Queen of dreams.Who is calculated, and presents kindness in ways that always fade. He can Gain both wealth, his parents court's approval, and be stuck with her impossible standards for the rest of his life.OrMarry Lavender Liddle. Daughter of the late little mermaid, Aria Liddle. Who is kind, and warm. Who was forced into this arrangement to buy his parent's silence by her father, King Eric.The choice is obvious, he would be happy at least with Lavender. She understands him better than anyone. She, who has been his partner in crime since they were five.Except, there is one tiny. Itty bitty, almost unavoidably dramatic problem.And it starts, with one picture of a girl from the isle of the lost.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. A Bird and A fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, As the Description says, This AU is set when the Descendant kids are actually older. Like College age. Auradon prep is now sort of a college. Not every chapter will follow the movies closely, and I intend to do two or three chapters covering each movie. 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy.

It was a Glorious day in Auroradon, as every day was glorious and magical. The world was full of opportunities and surprises. Of true love conquering all, and the strength of friends being true magic.

It was also the worst part of the day. 

  
  


Six am should be decreed an illegal time for morning activities. Infact. She might make it so. 

Sitting up in her ivory and rose embroidered bed and duvet, the canopy still drawn to allow milky light from the rising sun. She wished she could fall back into the warmth of her own dreams. But her ‘cogsworth clockworks’ alarm was already beeping. What a terribly sweet noise it made. It did not jingle ‘ be our guest’ like most of Cogsworths chimes did. But a simple four note sound over and over. 

It was nice, she supposed. Having her own room. Auradon prep dorms rarely slept just one, besides Audrey and Ben in their own single rooms, the girl wasn’t sure who else had a room like this.

Outside she could hear the other girls, other princesses, throwing open their windows to greet the day with a song. She’d once done the same, as it was a common thing little princess were told to do back in Auradon Preschool for gifted future queens and Kings.

It was also in their ‘Welcome to Auradon Prep’ gift baskets in a book titled ‘ Proper ways to ensure a happily ever after, a guide by Merryweather the good fairy’ and alongside that was an assortment of magical mud facials and beauty products all branded with the infamous three wands of the three good fairies. Of course everyone was aware flora headed the ‘Make it pink’ beauty company, where Fauna headed the other company included in the gift basket ‘ Make it blue, magical defenses and charms for princess and princes expecting the worst’ alongside enchanted bracelets and such. 

The girl found their squabbling over pink and blue some twenty year or so after the infamous original fight admirable. She’d also liked the part where their bickering over a color for the princesses dress could’ve been solved by simply asking her, and how their temper led Maleficent straight to them.

She rather liked that indeed.

Of course, dark magic was wrong. But was maleficent so wrong? After all, her meddling and ‘’wickedness’ had lead to Princess Aurora’s happily ever after. It had also led to aurora falling in love and marrying for it, instead of just going along with an arranged marriage.

The girl could see how one such villain would be cross.

They sold books in shops about the villains of their stories. Maleficent was the more interesting of them if she had to admit such a thing. She held no sympathy for the ‘’wickedest’’ of villains. She particularly disliked Jafar and Gaston. Not to mention Mother Gothel and the Evil Queen.

However. She found their price of evil somewhat ...worth it. Comparatively to the price the princesses would’ve paid to get a semblance of a happily ever after.Excluding cases like mother gothel and the Evil Queen, and Frollo being the exception entirely.

The princess, when she was little, found herself often witnessing other little girls pretending to prick their fingers, or biting chunks out of apples and pretending to faint. She of course had followed that trend, and had found it made her uncomfortable. She did not like the games of pretend, did not like the little princes kissing her cheeks or declaring her fairest in the land. 

However, she didn’t mind so much when she was playing with Ben. 

Ben florian, prince of auradon, was unlike most boys in the way he accepted who he was, and stayed humble because of it. He wasn’t particularly mischievous like she was. He used to get worked up over the slightest chance of trouble. He’d nearly fainted when they were first introduced as children. 

‘ This is Lavender Liddle, Daughter of the little mermaid, and your potential future queen’

They had said to little ben. All proper in his tiny baby powder blue suit. A tiny crown had rested on his head. Though it was all golden and ‘’princely’ it held roses rather than claws or anything that held too much of prince adam. Symbolizing he was still a son of Belle, and not ready yet to step into his father's crown.

She had been dressed in a soft peach gown, her little curls wild as they spilled from her braids, and her own little crown made of ivory and instead of jewels, held sea glass.

‘’Ben, say hello’’ King Adam had encouraged, smiling at his son with pride and so so much love.

Lavender had liked him instantly. 

She’d remembered the timid shuffle to her, and him thrusting his hand out at her. Then him apologizing for making her flinch,

In return, Lavender had hugged him. And they had been friends ever since.

Ben was everything a tiny Noble prince should be. And Lavender had been as well. They’d been thick as thieves, and for a time, Audrey had been right there with them.

But that was when they were five. And with ben's birthday is coming up, they would be finally 21, and ready to face the world for better or worse.

  
  


She was to be dressed impeccably for today. Dressed like a potential queen to be. Dressed as the bride of the prince of Auradon. Audrey no doubt would be dressed so too. As her maids filed in, they shuffled her along to bathe and get dressed, putting her hair in long braids that hung down her back, she’d never cut it. As she was still a mermaid, her hair held all sorts of potential for magic. However dye was often administered to it. As she liked the soft purples and pinks that swirled through it. Though Audrey at every turn insisted if she was going to dye it, to dye it red.

That girl was always full of suggestions, what to pin in her hair, what to wear. where she knew Audrey would no doubt pin her hair with fresh roses or gaudy gold dipped ones, lavender had her own hair pinned with marigolds and primroses. Her own flower arrangement for a day when she and Audrey and Ben were supposed to present as a unit, she would show a hint of her own rebellion. She knew Ben would love it, and her fellow princess would not. 

  
  


Today, on this glorious magical morning. Prince Ben would announce his first project as king.

Today, prince Ben would announce that yes, magic and true love conquered all. And that because of it, the children of the heroes of the many tales that filled their world, that filled the future of the kingdom with hope, got the chance to rule in their own way. 

But starting with king Ben’s rule. They would be joined by the villains children as well. To work together to have a brighter, wider future. 

  
  


The reaction Audrey had was almost worth the two year wait for the announcement. She had of course, smiled and clapped, but nearly fainted when they’d headed backstage.

“ The Villains children?!?” She’d squeaked angrily, as if a mouse had just been done some great injustice. A delicate bulb of rose water lemonade was given to her as she sat on one of the finer chairs the stagehands could find. The ice and petals perfectly dancing as she all but gesture wildly.

Lavender had nodded, her own bulb of lemonade had actual edible lavender in it. Hunting the crew made two batches of lemonade separate for them.

Odd details.

“ Of course. They’re just like us, born to parents whose stories are legendary. They deserve a chance at a better life.” Ben replied, his voice even, and gentle. But not in the usual way, in a sort of ‘ I am exhausted and we haven’t even started this conversation’ way. 

Audrey shook her head, curls bouncing. “ No. Ben we don’t know anything about them! You can’t just pick random evil children and expect the best!” To which the king to be replied, “They’re not random, and they’re our age.” 

He motioned and a trifecta of mirror pads were brought to them, one in purple, one in pink and blue, and one in blue and gold.

The presentation that lavender had put together ages ago sat ready for Ben to talk through.

“ This is the oldest, Jay. He’s the son of Jafar. His skills include theft, lock picking, and he got high grades in physical education at Dragons Hall high.” The image that was shown was of a handsome young man, with a strong jaw, and who was smiling almost warmly in his picture. Despite it being a security checkpoint photo and he seemed to be loaded down with gold and an assortment of lamps. He looked almost prince like, lavender vaguely pieced together a small welcoming ceremony wardrobe for him. As it would be her job to help welcome these ‘descendants’ of villains, she wanted to give them the biggest gesture of friendship and love she could think of. A new set of clothes would be just the thing.

This is the other higher contender, Carlos De Vil, he’s the younger half of the four we plan to bring, but rumor has it the poor kid sleeps in a closet. I figure he needs our help the most.” Ben continued, the slideshow showing a dirty faces younger version of Carlos, holding massive amounts of his mothers coats in the background of Curellas first big moment after her revival. She had thrown something at a Auradon officer when she had not been allowed to have her car. Then the image changed to Carlos, running from Devils Hall with a smile on his face. She couldn’t tell what he was holding, but it seemed he’d smuggled away something from his mother's clutches. 

She imagined something wholly him for an outfit. With little to no hint of his mother. Perhaps something more practical, or maybe she’d have him over and discuss what he would like to wear.

“ Oh we don’t know that for sure Benny-boo. Besides, without proper verification, we can’t take everything these reports have completely seriously...” the sugary sweet voice of the other possible queen breathed at Ben. 

Lavender, finally broke her silence. “ He’s malnourished, and has been seen with plenty of bruises and marks from what one can only assume is Cruella. He needs our help more than anyone.” 

Ben and Audrey both looked up at her in surprise. 

Lavender did not speak often. She did not feel the need to. Even though she wanted desperately to voice herself, she knew not only would she get frowns for speaking, but that her voice had too much power if she wasn’t careful.

Audrey begrudgingly sighed and sipped her drink. 

“ This one is Evie Grimhilde. Daughter of the evil queen. They say she’s practically a princess, even among the isle.” 

This was the one lavender had the most trouble being quiet about. And she had to look away for a moment before looking back at the picture. 

There were several, all documenting her at various stages of her life. As a child, with bright blue pig tails and smiling big. As a pre-teen, wearing something that walked the line of fancy and repurposed. Then as a teenager, wearing a little crown of braids along her head. Then a more recent photo, that always made lavender feel like she was entranced. 

Evie was a beautiful girl, and not in the way Audrey was. Audrey had beauty that was perfectly maintained, she had a smile that never reached her eyes. She had a laugh that was practiced. Though lavender had never heard Evie laugh, she saw those smiles. How they brightened up everything around them. How the most recent picture looked more like a queen in her crown portrait than a simple ‘just because’ picture. Her eyes were full of hope and love and energy, lavender wondered what she’d be like in person. She didn’t even know where to start with dressing the princess. She had so many options, and none of them seemed perfect. 

“ The last two...are a sort of...well.” Ben said, looking to lavender, who wasn’t looking at him but at the portrait of Evie still on their screens.

“ Controversial. Even for this.” 

The two images that appeared and their names next to them (and who their parent was) made Audrey gasped and dropped her glass.

One was of a fair skinned purple haired girl, with sour green eyes and a smirk as she held a broken crown on her finger tip, waving to the camera. 

The other was of a bored looking girl with flawless brown skin, teal hair in braids that ran to her waist. She too, was looking at the camera. But her gaze was less intimidating, and more curious. 

Their names read “ Maleficent the second, AKA Mal. “ and “ Uma Uylla of the depths below.” 

The daughter of Maleficent. And the Daughter of Ursula. 

“ Now. I want to be a fair king, and give you both a say in who we bring.” 

Lavender blurted “ Why not both?” 

Audrey looked at her stunned, and if she hadn’t lost her glass she would’ve tossed it at her.

“Well. Uma and Mal both are reportedly rival gang leaders, Uma controls the coastlines and Mal the inner area of the isle, bringing them here together would leave one gang without a leader, or one with no one. And I think the tension between them would be even more devastating if they’re here at the same time.” 

Lav’s mouth tensed. 

When she and Ben had been retrieving information about the Villains children, they had been honest and open with every reason why they should bring the previous three over anyone else. But lavender had not been honest with Ben about one thing.

She’d seen Mal before, and knew she above all else, must come to Auradon.

She’d walked dreams with the other girl. Though, she never knew she had someone there with her. And she had seen the truth of her parentage. Of her nightmares of becoming just like her mother, and of what would happen if she did not.

She’d seen someone perfect for this project. And for her own selfish motives. 

That’s why she had suggested Carlos. And why Ben had so easily found Jays file just as appealing. And why Lavender made Evie easy to find too. 

“ Well. We can’t have TWO villains like that here.” Audrey said as another glass was handed to her.

It was almost too easy. But she wouldn’t give herself credit for this yet. Not until Mal came to the mainland. Not until her theory would be proven as fact. And not until Audrey shut her mouth. 

“ My vote will be with Uma.” Lavender said. Voice steady, and as queenly as she could make it. “ She is my reflection, the daughter of my mothers villain. If she is here, it proves we’re looking past the past and trying to start anew.” 

Audrey’s eyes brightened, with annoyance and anger. And she quickly shot back “ Then I vote for Mal. I want to be the bigger person and show her that.” 

Lavender took a sip of her lemonade. Floral. Bright. Sweet. Watery too. She wondered if she should sneak to the kitchens and make something to accompany it later. She took another sip to hide her expression, that her pieces were falling into place. 

“ Sorry, Lavender. But I’ll vote for Mal too. Her mother is the more dangerous of the two, maybe we can placate her by bringing her daughter here and giving her a chance.” Ben replied after a long moment. 

She wondered if he would be a great king. Or a good one.

——

  
  
  


It was Carlos's outfit that made her angriest.

She couldn’t find a single thing that did not fit Curella’s theme, that also fit him. Granted she did not know Carlos, so it didn’t help. 

Lavender was standing in the middle of her ‘parlor’ aka the adjacent space meant for lounging in her dorm, that had been intended as a space for roommates to share.

But with her living here most of the time, it turned into a workspace and receiving room.

Her dorm was shaped a bit like a funnel, with own grand beautiful window at the end of the funnel, and rooms on either side. One a grandiose bathroom, the other a smaller dorm room. Then on the opposite side was her bedroom and dressing room, and shaved off that was her tiny kitchen area.

Her mirror blinked at her from its space next to the TV, it swirled and became a single icon of a spiral. Letting her know in one fell swoop who it was.

She was thankful she was dressed like a princess when she answered the call, her grin blooming at the face that greeted her.

“ Ah! Lavender! I thought I might find you here, I can’t for the death of me figure out how exactly this science works!” Said a cheerful, perky voice. One that was enthralling, and inviting all at once.

The man staring at her was pale as bone, with empty eye sockets and a grin that reached each side of his face. He was wearing a dark red velvet jacket with tiny pin stripes painstakingly set into it. Of course, he was not a man at all. But, he was better than any man she knew.

“ Hello Uncle, have you tried the voice settings I set up? It helps walk you through the process.” She explained, setting down her swatch of fabric. 

Her uncle shook his head and curled a long finger against his chin. His brows furrowing as he thought. “ It does that? Ah!” He snapped his long fingers together so quick it was more like a snare trap of white needles sticking together than an actual snap. She always was afraid he’d break something when he moved too fast.

“ That’s how I found you. Anyways, I was reaching out for you to see if you’d gone back to school AND!” He made the ‘and’ as loud as he could as if he too just remembered what he was going to add. “ if you had gotten my gift! Well. Our gift. My scarier half is currently busy with the twins.” He gestured elegantly off screen, as if that was proof. 

Lavender tilted her head, her curls falling a bit as she thought on that. 

Surely, if her uncle sent her a box, she would’ve noticed. No one sent a gift like he did. 

“ Not yet, but I’ll call you as soon as I open it. Is it a jar of spiders? I rather like those when you send them.” She asked hopefully, he sent her all manner of strange things. Things that for anyone else, did not make for a good gift.

“ No no, You are going to be a king soon! You need something that fits that! Not a crown of course, as you know we have no crowns besides the one you used to make when you were little.” He reached above the screen and plucked something from what she assumed was a shelf, and showed it to her.

It was a twisted and gnarled thing. Made of vines and tied together spider webbing. She’d made it when she was four, when she first spent a season from home with her uncle. As it was her mothers will that she go to him first, and spend every fall season with him. 

He looked at the crown with a soft expression, one that she knew he’d been practicing, one that did not come easy to him unless it was with her, or his wife.

“ I miss those days. Do you remember how I used to scare you?” He asked fondly. 

She laughed and nodded. Sitting “ Yes, I used to laugh and laugh until you tried again.” “ and then you’d fall asleep with this little devilish smile! Oh it was terrifying!” He added, falling into his own chair.

“ Then, in the morning, you used to hide and shriek until breakfast was ready. You always hid in my costume closet though.” 

She grinned “ I liked them. They told a story, every one of them.” 

Her favorite, was one with a purple patch on the leg. Added by one of her aunts ages ago. 

“ As they should, I made them by hand!” He declared proudly. 

He shook his head.

“ Anyways, I wanted to apologize for your loss, I wish I could see you when they coronate that prince of yours, and to see what that project he’s got planned is about. It seems dreadful!” He looked excited by the prospect even still. 

It had been a sore subject between her and Ben for a while. Of why he could have all his family, all their friends. But she couldn’t have her uncle and her favorite aunts there during the coronation. She didn’t understand why Ben wouldn’t let her have that, if she had to suffer through a night of impressing his family, his family friends, of her own ‘father’ and his collation. Why couldn’t she have the people who truly meant the most to her there?

Ben hadn’t given her a good enough answer. 

“ Thank you, uncle. It means a lot to me. And as soon as I can get invitations, I’ll send them to you.” 

Her uncles face brightened, but she could see the doubt in his sockets.

“ It’ll be the most horrible celebration I’d ever attend. Just make sure you address them fully, you know how Mail gets messed around.” 

She nodded.

“ Bye then uncle. I’ll spell you soon.” 

He laughed “ And i you, little devil.” 

With a wave, they ended the call making a face at each other. His terrifying, hers silly. 

She slumped into her chair, thinking over the choices she had. Her uncle did not care if she married a prince, only that she be terrifying and happy. He did however, once try his hardest to arrange for a suitor. She remembered his expression fondly when he read from the list of ‘duties the guardian of a princess must do’. He’d been puzzled at all of the things that seemed unnecessary. 

‘Why would I teach you how to walk with books upon your head? No no, let’s see how well I can do it, and you can follow from there!’ He had declared. Excited to try that, embroidery came easy to her and him, even if she had clumsy big stitches, he’d adored them. He’d been appalled to see that reading was not one of the more important things, as he himself loved to read, and had tried to call Queen Belle right away to get that straightened out. Of course, Belle had been busy doing some queenly project or another. 

Lavender set to work on sewing a sleeve, thinking about her uncle more. How he’d stormed The Enchanted castle hall when he learned she was already engaged to prince Ben at the age of five. 

‘Absolutely NOT! She is a child, why she hasn’t even properly learned how to turn a thistle into a thumbtack and back again! How are you going to marry my Niece off like that? As her Guardian I DEMAND to see who put this in place! Or I’ll be forced to call her AUNT!’

If the sight of a skeleton taller than most beast or man parading into the elegant halls of the castle wasn't enough of a shock, the threat of Lavenders oldest Aunt being called was the entire lighting storm.

Belle, had been the one to agree. After all, they were children. 

The pumpkin king had taken a liking to the Queen of Auradon right then in there. He insisted on being present at the presentation of ladies, aka her first meeting of prince Ben. Of course, he realized that not all children were like her, and had stayed behind a door to listen and wait for her if she was frightened.

She had been. But was comforted by her favorite uncle soon after. Even he understood the difference between a good scare, and a terrible one. 

  
  


Thinking of her uncle, she looked over the swatches again and tilted her head. 

Carlos didn’t seem to be the kind of kid to wear a pinstripe suit. But what if she could emulate it.A homage to her uncle, and to try and set carlos’s identity apart from his mother. 

  
  


Lavender smiled, and set to work. 


	2. The princess of problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender finds herself in a interesting position, and is reunited with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo uh this took forever to post.

Presentation ceremonies were about as basic as any party could get. Debutante balls were also consider ‘basic’ in the world of party planning. Cotillions and Coronations, the absolute standard. Weddings were the ultimate party of the year, and holiday parties were considered a must have for any first year host or hostess.

Lavender had gotten really good at planning parties over the years.

As basic as this presentation might seem, it needed to be more than just ‘here’s these kids, have some punch, DONT kill them’. It needed to say ‘yes. Dangerous people are afoot. But they also like parties and are special.’ Every aspect of the celebration needed to reflect each of the stars. 

Bens aesthetic would take center stage. Creams and golds and blues, perhaps a ballroom. To remind everyone that he would be king, and that he would bring them joy, and change. 

Purple obviously. Maybe for the cake. 

Pink for Audrey, or she’d throw a fit 

Blue for Evie. 

Stripes for Carlos, maybe on the napkins 

And jay???

She had no clue how to weave that into the party. 

But here she was. Standing in the middle of the ballroom hours after deciding it was the perfect spot to present the villain children to the masses on live TV. A swath of fabric in one arm, a few maids and butlers bustling about whispering excitedly. One of the mirror screens that occupied a wall of the room was on, the screens split to show different news, entertainment, and a shopping channel. As she was pouring over her sketches and ideas, she called to the screen “ Mirror, Channel three up.” 

The mirror gave a gentle chime, and did as asked. 

“ -Yes we are very excited to see what the king to be plans exactly for this debutante extraordinaire!” Said a woman with her hair piled high on her head. She had lovely coils of dark hair, it was streamed through with ribbons that complimented her flawless dark skin. 

Lavender came closer to the mirror and examined it. One portion was dark, reflecting back to her a very tired looking young woman. 

As the presenter went on about how lovely Audrey had looked. It was a common thing, to draw attention to Audrey rather than lavender. 

Bringing up the existence of Arias second daughter more than what was necessary invited uncomfortable questions. 

Often she wondered how different things would’ve been if Melody hadn’t abdicated her heiress status. 

Lavender rarely saw her older half sister, even when they were younger time together was hard to find. Eric did not want his daughter playing with his wife’s daughter. Even though by law and rule of fairy, Lavender was his daughter too. 

She did not linger on the thoughts of her father and sister, too much work needed to be done. 

Eventually she settled on a good, solid plan. Foods would be made to represent the children of the isle, Blueberry punches and tarts for evie, white chocolate delicacies with purple food coloring for Mal. Cookies and cream flavored cakes for Carlos. And delightful gold spun sugar domes over tiny one bite chocolate nuts for Jay. 

The colors of the entire event would mirror Ben, heavy on the blues. The flowers would be roses, soft pink and tied with blue ribbons for Audrey. And not a trace of her. 

It was a solid, perfect plan.

  
  
  


They arrived two hours before noon. 

Lavender had arranged for the limo to be packed with delicious treats and things to set them at ease. She’d been mindful of the treats however, even though she was sure sugar high was a myth, she didn’t want to overload them on sweets alone. Dried meats had also been neatly arranged, duck and beef, turkey and quail. Tea boiled eggs, one of her favorite, and warm breads. Things to give them a taste of what was to come. 

She waited patiently with Fairy Godmother, not nervous. But keyed up. Ready to start the task of dressing them. 

“ You know. It almost reminds me of when your mother first attended court.” The almost tooth achingly sweet woman said. Lavenders enter posture stiffened. Usually when her mother was mentioned, it was never a good thing. 

“ Aria was fascinated by everything she came across. She wasn’t afraid to ask questions, infact she used to talk my ear off with trivia and riddles, she loved learning.” The older woman looked at Lavender. Who stood a good few inches above her. 

She’d always liked Fairy godmother, she had a sort of kindness that both felt forced, and necessary. Like she was close to loosing her shit but also knew it was uncalled for. Then again, everyone wanted something from her. Lavender couldn’t blame her for the tension she always talked with. 

“ Have you ever visited your grandfather? Aria used to mention him, I wonder how he’s doing..” though the tone was absentminded, kind and questioning. It made lavender set her jaw. 

The ruler of the sea was not a kind man. Stories told of him wanting to give his daughters protection, of loving them in his own gruff way. But lavender, always knew better. 

Melody had earned the love and respect their grandfather gave her. Hence why she was allowed to live with him and study the undersea. But rarely did anyone mention how he regularly had daughters, but did not care for them. Aria had escaped her father and fallen into the arms of a prince she hardly knew, just to get away. Just to feel loved. The other undersea siblings had despised Aria for that. 

Attina

Alana

Adella

Aquata

Arista

Andrina.

All hated Aria. All despised lavender. But they loved melody. 

Aria had no sister in the world who truly loved her. Besides her half siblings. 

“...Did you ever meet my aunt?” Lavender asked quietly. 

“ Sally? Oh she is a darling. She doesn’t mind the glamour spells you know, always willing to negotiate. But I admire her potion proficient- oh.” Fairy godmother stopped quickly. 

“...Which one dear?” 

Lavenders throat felt tight. The mention of sally rubbed salt in a wound she’d forgotten she had. Never had she hated the woman, sally was kind, brave and active as possible in Lavenders life. But it reminded her of how much the general public cherry picked the later life of her mother. Lavender was aware that her grandfather had many affairs, it had produced very few children though. One of which, was the aunt in question. Lavender had longed to meet the woman, she was almost frighteningly legendary. A Princess who fought wars and had unfathomable magic at her finger tips. She’d be a Empress now, and her signature had appeared on a few trade documents and the like between Auradon and the rest of the world. It had been a simple stamp. Of a crown, with a star within it. 

Her actual signature was simple. 

“The Empress of stars, C.C.K.S.” 

A attendant, who might’ve been a lizard at one point, hurried up. “ The limo has been spotted! Five minutes!” He whispered, though there was no need for it. 

Fairy godmother said something lavender assumed was both kind and tense, and turned back to lavender. 

“ I’m glad, that you’ve sort of taken up this mantle of mine. Maybe you can...Right things.” She carefully picked over lavenders clothing. Straightening it, almost motherly. 

“ Right things...?” She asked, confused. 

Fairy Godmother tended to flutter to her, even when she was younger. Mostly because Lavender tended to be easier to manage than Audrey. But as she grew older, she had started to sense...a kinship. She usually planned parties, wardrobe, ect for Audrey, herself and Ben. Fairy Godmother gave her her first planning scrapbook. 

She wondered how much of it was a way to soothe the woman’s own guilt, and how much was actual kindness. 

She was curious to learn how Fairy Godmother wronged things. 

Before the conversation could go anywhere remotely more pleasant, the limo rounded the corner.

—

First impressions often rarely showed the truth of a person. Despite what most traditions believed. 

Once she got them alone, Lavender understood just exactly what she and Ben had just brought into their world.

Audrey of course, was not present for the preparations. She was probably talking to reporters about the generosity she was showing. Ben had asked to be there, but accepted lavenders reasoning that they might not enjoy his company just yet and she worked better alone. 

Jay was the easiest to quell. He caught on fast that she was already overworked, and simply sat where he was if provided food.

Carlos was much in the same vein, it was however a challenge to give them both enough food to keep them occupied, and still have room for the welcoming banquet. Mal and Evie both were easy to deal with. Mal simply miserable and not willing to do anything, and Evie simply taking in the grand halls and lush colors of Lavenders world. 

She came back into her waiting room, it was located right outside of the grand ballroom and classically convenient. She’d left only a moment to inform the maids to bring the Isle kids things to their rooms. 

One small hall was all it took to dive right into a party. This waiting room was more of a sanctuary than anything, it mimicked a backstage dressing room, but with large one way windows, and a small door for quick escapes. The room by design, was comfortable and suited lavenders taste. Soft cream wallpaper with splash designs of silhouetted images, with a big fancy mirror just for looking, and a actual mirror screen on the opposite wall. She had the maids set up four little booths for the VK’s. And even with the furniture and wardrobes, it wasn’t cluttered. 

There was one other thing lavender herself had added. Which was currently catching the attention of Evie and Mal, a small, burbling pond that had a tiny archway cut into the wall to allow passage of fish and the like in and out of the room. Half of the floor too was made of enchanted glass, one magic word and it would disappear, leaving a opening into the pond below, and effectively acting as a small personal pool. 

Half of the wall as well, contained a lovely fish tank for her most precious of friends, it was saltwater, and mostly contained starfish, jellyfish and a few seahorses. But they were beautiful in their sizes. 

“ It’s absolutely magical..” Evie whispered, following a fish as it made a slow lazy path under the glass. It was a koi, one of the older ones. But it too was a soft beautiful cream color. 

Mal looked more..unsure. And stuck to the marbled floor side of the room. But she did squat down to peer at one of the larger eels as it slithered through the room. 

“ Thank you.” Lavender replied, arms full of a tray of tea and assorted canned sodas. 

“ Now, lets get you dressed for tonight.” 

Jay looked up from where he was, and in a flash was on his feet. Lavender flinched when he rushed over to grab the tray. And dove right into checking each of the cans. “Thank you, you can go last Jay, if you want.” 

He gave her a puzzled look, or rather made the expression at a can of pear soda. Then turned to her. “ Oh, sure. Can I try all of these?” To which Lav shook her head. “ No no, just one. There’s going to be a literal soda fountain for you to dive into at the party.” 

“ Speaking of party, what’s it for?” Mal asked. Joining Jay, Carlos sitting the absolute wrong way in a chair was his own way of joining, and Evie followed close behind Mal. “ It’s a introduction and welcoming ceremony. We dress you up real fancy, feed you at a sit down dinner, then give you two hours to talk and chat among those gathered. Let you answer some questions and get you to bed before midnight.” She explained, going over to the large desk she had and unfurling the rolls of parchment she had. While she liked working on a mirror pad, she felt like history should also be recorded on paper. And she was, making history, good or bad. 

“ Now, look here, these are what you’ll be wearing currently.” 

She carefully set out each of the rolls so they’d get a good look at the ensemble. 

“Now I know wearing something to honor your parentage is the current fashion, but I wanted your own identity to be made first.” She explained. 

Each of the four outfits had their own unique wearers style. 

Mal seemed to be into pants and leather jackets, so lavender gave her just that. 

It was more of a suit with a long train. with a purple waist coat and gold cuff links. Black gloves accompanied the outfit, and they were capped with white gold tips. Like retracted claws. The entire thing was made of crushed purple velvet, but had such dark tones that the purple only caught in the light. Her hair would be styled either up or down, but if up, Lavender provided a hairpin that looked like a raven. The suit was one button, which was a sour green glass. And it was shawl style, to show off the intricate undershirt. 

Evies options were her favorite to design. She didn’t know why, but the word ‘stained glass’ kept jabbing her in the thumb like a unsteady hand placing a bobbin. She’d designed the gown to mimic evies signature blue, it was shin length and made of chiffon, a classic and simple gown. It made her look like a princess with its peasant sleeves and their sheer fabric. However, she had done something very unusual to the edges of every end of the gown. The edges had pieces of what seemed like actual glass lining it. They all ended with the point facing Evie, and she’d taken the inspiration from Queen Elsa of the northundra’s current fashion sense. But it wasn’t glass at all, just thousands of tiny beads that when caught right, gave the illusion of a whole section of glass. Otherwise, it seemed rather plain and unremarkable. 

Evie had squealed at the sight of the ombré blue, and had literally hugged her when she saw how the beading worked. 

Carlos had three options, none of which had the strange oversized shorts he had. Three different suit options, but he picked the one she most liked. It was standard style, but the outside was striped. Not the traditional black and white, but burgundy and ivory. He had the option of a tie, but they both agreed the suit looked better without it. The undershirt was a simple black. He however, requested a shower before being dressed, which took him longer but, she obviously allowed.

Jay had no trouble figuring out which of the outfits he liked. He loved the fancy Kaftan design, even if he’d have to wear his hair up. Apparently, he wanted to show up the sultan, if he did show up to the event. 

“ I’m not sure The old Sultan goes to events like this anymore. Usually it’s just Sultan Jasmine, or one of her daughters.” Lavender said, adjusting his sleeves. “ Oh yeah! Do you think any of them will be there?” “ Possibly. Their father rather enjoys big parties, and he was one of the more vocal supporters of this entire thing.” Jay looked himself over in the mirror. And something flashed across his face. Worry, or anxiety. Lavender put a hand on his upper arm, which was incredibly tense. “ It feels like a lot right now. But what’s the worst that can happen?” She asked, her voice low, and soothing. Even without using her charm speak, she could see the change in him. 

“ I break everything and end up soaked on the dance floor in punch with everyone laughing at me and I also don’t get to find a magic lamp.” Jay confessed in a torrent of uncharacteristic low confidence. 

“ Ok. Imagine that. You’re soaked now on the dance floor, everyone including me, are laughing at you.” Jay shuddered. “ It’s awful. You sound like a chicken.” 

Mal snorted somewhere behind them. 

“ Now. Got that image in your head?” “ yeah.” He replied, his face slowly morphing to a pale sickly shade. “Let it go. And no matter what happens, it won’t be nearly as bad as you imagine. We are our own worse enemies.” She patted his cheek and watched him as he took in the words, and held them. 

Evie spoke up “ I’m worried I’ll trip on stairs or forget someone’s name.” 

Mal chipped in “ I don’t like formal events” 

Lavender shrugged “ No one does, but I love the food.” 

The comment, offhand and simple, made the VK’s burst into laughter. And she smiled in turn. 

Getting them dressed was a easy affair, As she made some adjustments to Mal’s coattails she asked a very interesting question. 

“ So...Prince Ben.....and you. And Audrey...Whats the story there?” 

To which Evie gasped from her booth, the curtain drawn so no one would peak in accidentally as she changed. 

“ Mal it’s literally the most IMPORTANT trio in the entire history of ever!” She exclaimed. Then came out in her dress to take mals hands and sit her down. “ Sit! History and culture lesson time! Jay! Carlos!” She commanded in the most non threatening way lavender had ever seen. The two came and sat down too. 

Evie looked for lav “ correct me if I mess up Ok?”

“Now, Ben as we all know is soon to be king of Auradon, and as per royal tradition he have a fiancé before that happens!” Evie began. 

“ Every single eligible family in the United Kingdom’s of Auradon must offer up one of their own to be in the running for Queen of all Auradon. The Kingdom of Sleep, The kingdom of sun, the kingdom of Charm, the kingdom of the sea, all of them and more offer up one maiden from the royal family line to be courted by Ben when he turned six. Audrey is one of the only girls that have made it this far, the other being lavender!” 

Mal raised a eyebrow at said princess. “ Kingdom of sea...? But..” 

lavender looked away, trying to busy herself before she answered with her back to the group. 

“ I am Queen Arias second daughter. Melody was already too old when Ben turned six, and she abdicated.” 

“ which! Means lavender is either going to be queen, or is going to hold a high position of power here in the kingdoms. Each of the princesses who dropped before too have powerful positions lined up for them within the inner circle of Auradon.” Evie added. 

“ So is it just...girls?” Carlos asked.

Lavender nodded “ Auradon needs a heir, a line to continue all of this.” She gestured flippantly to the space around them. 

“What about what Ben wants?” Jays question was thoughtful and through a mouth of pop rocks that he’d found. It seemed off handed, but being casual was his default. 

“ What about what you want?” 

The room suddenly felt too crowded, and Lavender rolled up some of the other outfit designs she’d had out. A routine task for her hands. 

She turned when she was ready and leans against the table, taking in the faces of the villain prodigies infront of her. Mal’s face was very sharp, high cheekbones and eyes that were a lot like her own, always in a shape that hinted laughter. Her nose was thin and her mouth was often in a disgusted frown. Her eyebrows too followed that downward slant, and her skin was unnaturally pale. 

Jays handsome face did little to make him unlikable. Strong jawed and with bright eyes, He had a expression of worry, like he was either worried she’d been angered with the question, or he was worried for the answer. 

Carlos seemed to shrink at the tension in the room, it instantly made her feel guilty for even letting irritation claw its way up her body. He was so small in comparison to the others in mere presence. His curls a mix of black and white, and she wondered if the white came from a bottle or from stress.

Evie looked worried too, not for repercussions, but that they’d overstepped some invisible line and now their first anchor in Auradon was sinking below the waves of their mistake. Beautiful as any girl on the mainland, and classically so. She was a princess after all. 

Lavender took another beat before answering. 

“ What I want, is to make sure you all make it out of this night not too worse for wear. Now let’s get to grooming you and I’ll explain everything you’ll need to know for introductions and dinner. And, if you need help, find my eyes and do this.” She reached up and tapped right under her lower lip with her pointer and middle finger twice. “ frown if it’s disastrous, and smile if it’s not serious but you could need help.” 

  
  


———

———-

The event started at eight sharp. And lavender felt more nervous than she had in ages. 

The VK’s stood behind her at the top of the ballroom stairs, the group behind a curtain and Lavender waiting for Ben and Audrey to move on so she could properly introduce their newest additions to Auradon. 

She could tell the others were still nervous too. But she pretended not to notice, they were still unfamiliar with eachother and she didn’t want to overstep.

It didn’t take long for Ben to come down the hidden passage into the aclove, Audrey not yet making her appearance. Probably in protest of both the VK’s and lavender not helping her get ready. 

Bens suit was robins egg blue, unusual for him, as he preferred the stronger blues. But his undershirt was a deep purple, he was wearing his prince crown, the one with roses, and smiled at the group. 

“Well, I must say you look all better up close. I’m sorry we haven’t interacted much since this morning. I trust Lavenders design skills and effective planning helped?” 

She felt a heat rise to her cheeks. Rarely did she get credit for any work she did, and if Ben ever said it, which he did try to, he did it when they were alone and dressed down. Typically when they were unwinding watching some terribly sappy show and both in sweatpants and oversized hoodies. 

Lav didn’t dwell on the compliment too much. 

“Her designs are lovely!” Evie chirped, stepping forward and her sleeves catching enough light to show the shards lovingly placed there. “She also has a fantastic taste in snacks!” 

Jay quickly added “ We got to eat fresh sandwiches!” 

Bens smile only grew at Lavender. Pride making his face seem golden. 

Evie took her hand as she kept on going “ She’s got some fantastic designs and I want to try each and every one on!” 

Lav turned to look at Evie and felt her heart stop. 

Evies eyes were a golden, honey brown. Perfect in their shade and brilliance. Her hand was calloused, but still so gentle and soft.

She smelled like Honey and apples too. 

Everything in the world seemed to slip from her, and she saw something in evies eyes brighten. Never did anyone willingly touch Lavender, aside from Ben and his parents when they gave her a ‘parent instinct Hug.’ It was rare for anyone living to hold her. Her uncle and aunt were often too far away, and hugging was a strange concept to them anyway. They barely knew how to hug another, and rather liked to hold instead. 

Lavender smiled at her. 

“ Only if you show me that design book you brought, I have a studio we can work in.” 

To which the other nodded eagerly. 

“It’s kind of dark back here, but I can’t wait to see what she came up with when we’re out.” Ben was looking to the other kids, gasping.

Lavender and Evie both turned to see what he was gaping at when they saw it too, Evie giggling. 

“Uhoh, someone left their lights on”

Mal was potentially part dragon, something Lavender wasn’t shocked by all things considering. But she didn’t expect Mal’s eyes to actually glow in the dark. 

Even though there was low light, she could see her blush then hunch her shoulders. 

“That’s incredible, you know Lavenders eyes do the same thing when she’s swimming! It must be a sign of magic!” 

To which, lavender had to not sigh in disappointment. Her own bioluminescence was due to the whole ‘half fish’ thing. And she simply patted bens shoulder before adjusting his lapels. “ Yes Ben, all magic makes your eyes glow.” 

To which he gave a sheepish grin. “ I did it again Didnt I?” While belle and Adam were enchanted and magical in their own way, Ben had no such luck. He was incredibly normal for a prince. No magic other than his ability to deescalate situations. So he often mistook normal magical things for true magic. 

“ as always.” Came another voice. One that made lavender freeze, it was soft and gentle like a murmur of someone just waking up for the day. Her heart stopping as a soft and familiar scent wafted to them as the voice in question came closer. 

The woman who appeared by bens side was the pure image of beauty. She had all of Belles beauty, her skin was rosewood, her face dainty and sweet. Her eyes the blue of Adam, and her hair softest silk. She also had beastly horns curling from her head, they were adorned with a simple gold paint. While Ben was the taller of the two, His sister was undoubtly the most beautiful person ever to walk the earth. 

Beatrice Isabella Florian was not often at court, as Princess of Auradon, she felt her services and studies were best done traveling and living outside of the Kingdom proper. Her deep blue eyes met lavenders and the world seemed to fall away. She was back in Beas bedroom that night before she left for her tour of the kingdoms. 

Bea had been In a nightgown. Standing at the window. Hand pressed against the cold glass as she uttered words that to this day, made her heart implode. 

“Come with me.” 

Bea too, standing in front of lavender in a gown that said person had made, was no doubt remembering that. She was not a reserved person in private. But in public she was nearly trembling with the need to throw herself at her old friend and hug her tight. 

“ come with me.” 

Her fingers had been cold at the tips as they intertwined with lavenders. 

“ I can’t.” She had responded. 

Ben grinned at his sister, introducing him to the VK’s, who seemed hesitant but at least were polite. Jay of course, entranced by her beauty, tried his best to be charming himself. Carlos was polite, but reserved. 

Beas eyes every now and again found lavenders over a shoulder. 

“ come with me.” 

She had begged, forehead against lavenders. 

“ I can’t leave, I have to marry Ben.” 

Evies squeak of delight at Beas compliment of her gown brought her out of that memory. Evie twirled as Bea instructed. Both girls giggling in a sort of celebration. 

“Who made your gown? It is to die for!” Evie asked, taking the princesses hands.

Those blues sent her back into that bedroom. As they waltzed across the carpet like it was the ballroom in the enchanted castle. 

“I know you, Lavender. Come with me.” 

Beatrice answered easily “ Lavender did. She knows me better than anyone, and is a fantastic stylist.”

The princesses dress was the first real dress lavender had created. It was a A-line in basic shape, it showed off Bea’s shoulder freckles well enough, and drew your eye to the sweep of her skirt, which in the front seemed to be simple and lovely. But the back was like the opening of a book, and the pages were the long brush train. Satin folds cinched at the waist, the base layer was a dusty pink, and the layers were white and baby pink, giving off a idea of a cloud. Tiny jewels in the folds sometimes caught the light, and reminded lavender of Bea’s favorite elemental force- lighting. Lighting in a sunset. 

Bea’s had absolutely loved it, and the moment they shared staring at eachother in the mirror had been one Lavender often thought of. That tiny slice of time they’d been served, when a gown changed a girl into a princess. 

  
  


She had gotten a few orders from Bea’s assistant, Cinderella’s youngest daughter, Vanya for new dresses. But in the time they’d been separated they hadn’t been able to exchange letters. They hadn’t been able to call another, worried it could be traced. But the space and time had not done her heart any good. She had missed Bea, her pretty laugh and cute little pouts when Lavender warned her of consequences. 

Audrey then decided to make her appearance, her gown was a vague imitation of Auroras, in a baby teal rather than pink or blue. 

Ben called for lumiere to announce their arrival, said servant made family member grinned. “ Why of course. Shall I announce the...Others alone or together?”

Lavender looked at the group, though they didn’t look ‘Nervous’ per say at the idea of being introduced one by one, Lav could sense the tension. 

Mal asked, harsher than she had asked anything before “ why do we need to be introduced individually.” 

Audrey could did little to hide her sneer, and Ben blinked in surprise. Then his eyes melting into a kind understanding. 

Beatrice answered, hand outstretched and offered to the VK. 

“ So the crowd knows you are here. But, I think I have a better way.” 

She took evies hand, and looped her arm through mals, then did the same to Jay and Carlos alone. 

“ Here! We’ll introduce you each as a pair! Me and Ben, Audrey and lavender, Mal and Evie, and Carlos and Jay! That way we have partners to walk with!” 

Audrey bit her lip, wanting to protest any spotlight being stolen off her. But being in the good graces with the princess of Auradon was just as imperative as being in good graces with the prince. Ben took Beas opinion over everyone else’s, even his own parents. 

With their introductions set, Lavender squared her shoulders and waited for them to be announced. 

The descent down the stairs was supposed to be a normal one, but all lavender felt was nervous. Bea almost never came home, and if she did it meant something...serious was happening. 

Then she saw a familiar myriad of faces and her stomach dropped.

Cilene, the daughter of Cinderella. Her dark skin and mousy hair making her a stunning guest at the party. She wasn’t usually a part of courtly events, she rather liked to spend her time exploring her home chateau or in a workshop tinkering. She caught lavenders eyes first, as she was after all, her best friend. 

Rampion the daughter of Rapunzel, her long gold hair in two braids down her front. She was as timid as a mouse, and had become fast friends with Cil, who she currently clung to. 

Thalia, Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana’s daughter, her entire dress resembled a drooping lily, her curls immaculately styled. She smiled brightly at lavender, comforting her even at a far distance. 

Fa Cao, her eyes bright and attentive as always, her expression serious as she watched them go.

And last but not least, Honey white. Snow whites younger, and most paranoid child. Often, the poor girl cracked under any pressure, and mockingly titled among Auradon prep children as “ a lost princess” due to her lack of socialization and need to hide. Her older sister went to another kingdoms school, where their parents story gave them seniority and status, and where snow and her prince ruled over much like belle and Adam. Lavender had been born on the same continent, and the sight of her old playmate worried her more.

“ Lady Audrey Rose of the kingdom of sleep! And Lady Lavender Mariposa Liddell-Sanchez, of the Kingdom of the sea!” 

The crowd cheered mostly for Audrey, some crying out her name, some throwing flowers while photographers focused on Audrey alone. She was on the side that faced the cameras better anyway. And when they reached the third step from the first landing, where Ben and bea waited, parting for them to stand lower, Reporters swarmed. 

“ Lady Audrey! Was it your idea to bring the Villain prodigy’s to the island?” 

“ Lady Audrey how did you decide which prodigy’s to bring?”

“ Lady Audrey are you confident in your running to be queen?”

“ lady Audrey what will your wedding theme be?” 

Audrey smiled brightly, not just for show, but because she genuinely enjoyed being swarmed. She loved the attention. 

She cleared her throat, and all the reporters went quiet to listen. They leaned in and focused on her.

Lavender turned her attention to adjusting her skirts, and standing out of the way. She looked back and was intending to look back at the space the VK’s would enter from. But found beas eyes. She blushed at her, and was blushed back at. Bea’s endlessly blue eyes looked worried, and she twisted the ring on her finger nervously. She widened her eyes at lavender, as if telling her to ‘look’. But she wasn’t sure what she was going to look at. 

“Well, I plan for the theme of my wedding to be ...Pink! Every shade of it, and i want the entire kingdom to be pink for the whole day! I have the perfect invites, they’re written on recycled rose paper!” Audrey had pitched a fit when lavender had informed her that you couldn’t send invites written literally on the flowers themselves, and that there was no naturally color changing roses that went from pink to blue. 

Teal roses were possible, but they didn’t last long. And it was a obnoxious color to try and force as ones own. 

“ As for the Villains..Heirs. I’m afraid the choice was sort of...not there! But, I have it under control.” 

Lavender felt the words come out before she could stop them. They were clear, commanding, but hers.

“ They are not Heirs.”

The room seemed to still and all eyes turned to her. She knew likely this was broadcasting across all of Auradon and beyond.

She wondered if her uncle was watching. 

“ Pardon, Lady Lavender?” 

Lavender stood taller, looking at the reporter who asked, all her focus on this one person so she would not be crushed under the focus of all.

“ They are not heirs. To be a heir to a line is to want to uphold their predecessors values. In this case, it would mean they want to be what their villainous parents were. These are the children of notorious people, but they do not carry their parents actions. No more than I carry a legacy of...say Sleeping beauty.” 

Audrey, looking to fight in a socially acceptable way simply said, in a tight voice. “ You don’t have a legacy like they do.” 

Lavender responded still in her own tone. “ They carry perhaps the shadow of their parents, but they are not them. The son of cruella did not skin helpless animals, his mother did. The son of jafar did not attack the sultan, his father did. The daughter of maleficent did not curse your mother.” Audrey burst into a interruption “ Her mother hurt my parents still!” 

Lavenders own anger threatened to rise up and squash Audrey, but she felt the eyes of the world upon them, and knew that if she exploded Audrey by default would be right. 

“ If you place blame on a child who wasn’t even born when that happened, you effectively claim the victory that your parents won. Are you saying because your parents defeated maleficent, that you did it yourself and therefor should hold the honor and not them!” 

Audrey’s expression was stunned. And in her silence lavender returned her attention to the reporter “ They are not prodigy’s, they are not heirs, they are simply children, born into a legacy they did not create. Auradon is a place of making dreams come true, and waltzing into happily ever afters...I believe the children of all our nations and kingdoms, deserve their own chance of having such a thing.” 

It felt like dumping chum into the piranha tank at the aquarium. 

The reporters shouted their questions to lavender, about the VK’s, what were their names, what did they think about this, and lavender simply held up a hand “ You can ask them, but only a few of you. They’re not as used to your attention as me and Lady Audrey are.” 

On cue, Lumeire announced the VK’s. Not by calling them anything particular, but by simply calling them guests of honor. 

Lavender watched them walk down as everyone else did, clapping politely as their names were called. She was thankful that her friends were in the crowd, because they had followed lavenders lead without her asking and the rest of the room had followed suit.

Lavender smiled at them, and offered out a hand for any of them to take if they were nervous, then directed them to stand on the steps after the one she and Audrey were perched on. She of course instructed the reporters and media to step back and keep their distance as kindly as she could. They flooded the VK’s with questions, and lavender waited to see if they would need her help. 

Evie answered the first question she caught, it was a easy one. What had they enjoyed since arriving in Auradon? 

“Well, I think I can speak for all four of us when I say the food! Everything here is always so delicious and new and you don’t even have to wait long to get it! You can just ask and you have a sandwhich or warm tea.” 

Jay piped in “ I want to try a burger, I hear they’re really good over here.” 

Which prompted Carlos “ I’d like to try fancy cheese!” 

Which, Made Mal tense but, she answered too “ I’ll just... try everything?” 

The reporters and crowd burst into kind laughter, which Mal didn’t smile at at first, but lavender was quick to put a hand on her shoulder and whisper “ they’re not laughing at you, you made them laugh.” 

Mal looked up at her, her sour green eyes surprised but, she nodded. Managing a forced smirk which, wasn’t a smile but it would do. 

Before more questions could be asked, King Adam and Queen Belle were announced to enter, they stood a step above their children and the room quieted to listen. 

“ Thank you all for joining us this evening, I know you are all as thrilled as I am to have such incredible guests. But, before the night goes on to far..” Belles voice trailed off, leaving Adam to jump in “ let’s eat!” 

The room laughed again, even lavender chuckled as she lead her VK’s to the dinning hall. 

—-

Ben and Bea would sit with their parents at the head table, as usual when the royal family was together. Lavender, Audrey and the other princesses at their own table. The VK’s would sit close to lavenders end at their own table. 

However, The minutes they’d wait to be seated while the king and queen answered questions and talked to the media had allowed for the unexpected. 

  
  


It was not surprising that Cilene found her faster than she could blink. 

Cilene was eldest and closer to Lavender in age than Chad was. And she was brilliant. 

Cilene was the leading mind in science and robotics in their generation, and could rock a cotton sweatshirt as well as she could rock a Tuelle gown. 

Cilene looked very much like her father, her skin tan and her body was curveless, but elegant in its shape. Which made designing gowns for her the most fun activity lavender had ever had. 

“ I wanted to call you earlier.” She said conspiratorially , pulling her away from Audrey and the VK’s to speak for a moment. Lavender raised a eyebrow “ whatever for?” 

Cil gave her a unamused look. “ Uh, for bea of course. And you’re the brains of this operation?” 

Lavender blushed. 

Cilene was one of the few people in Auradon who actually wanted to be friends with her, and thought about their own social standings second. Cinderella wasn’t very focused on social matters anyway, and encouraged their friendship. As she’d been friends with Aria, and though she kept her distance, she often sent fabric and other sewing things to her. Along with Cil. 

Said princess knew Lavender very well. And she knew where her friends heart laid. 

“ I could’ve told you to wear that cute little sunshine yellow number!” Lav made a yuck expression. “ it’s highlighter yellow and you made it.” “ which is why it’s the perfect princess catcher.” 

If lavender was infamous for her dressmaking skills, then her best friend was infamous for her terrible and disastrous taste in fabric creation.

“ Cil, I want to sit with you and all but, my kids need me for the night...” 

The other princess looked back at the group, and then her eyes brightened with a idea. 

“ What if I sit with them and you? “ “ I don’t want to come off to them as...”

“ Audrey?” 

“ Cil!” 

The taller of the two always disliked Audrey, she’d been ladder climbing since they were babies, and if there was one thing she did not like? It was brown nosing. But she understood lavender in way few people did, and knew that despite wanting to keep her friends separate from her charges did not mean she thought lesser of the other group. 

Cil brought her over closer to where the other ladies were waiting to be sat, Rampion rushed up to squeeze lavenders hands. Lavender herself by no means was unnaturally tall, she only was 5’8 in her heels, but Rampion tended to make everyone feel giant. She and Cil were inserperable, ever since they had both been paired as partners for a P.E. Exercise in elementary school. They were like mad scientists when they were in the process of creating something wonderful, coding often left for the shorter of the two while mechanicals left to the taller. 

It was almost tragic they had no romantic interest in the other, and lavender also counted her blessings. Their Wedding would’ve been a fun but hazy affair.

“ Honey is about to have a meltdown.” The smallest of the three whispered. Rampion was nearly the spitting image of her mother, but her hair was deep maple brown rather than sunshine gold. Whatever power did come from the magic golden flower resided mostly in the tiniest of the triads eyes. They were Midas touched, and sometimes lavender thought she saw pinks and purples flecked through them. The taller of The two looked over and sure enough, honey was trembling. Her gown was puffy and whimsical, and it almost hid the entire princess. 

“ I don’t know why she’s here for so long, I’ve warned her about This.” Cil whispered as they made their way to the corner she was hiding in.

Honey was precious as far as people went, she just had soul crushing social anxiety. Her eyes were big and almost white they were so silver. Her skin was as dark as ebony, and her hair was a fine silk white. She was undoubtedly snow whites daughter, as she was nearly heartbreakingly beautiful. Apparently, a maid once tried to steal her as a baby. 

Lavender looked to the VK’s , hurried over, and spoke softly “ Sit with Cilene, I have to take care of something really quick ok?” 

Jay looked over her shoulder and squinted “ Uhhhh...” 

Lavender turned and saw where his confusion was, she’d come from a small group of princesses so it might be hard to figure out which one she meant. “ I’ll send her over, she’s really relaxed and will help you. I don’t know how long this will take, but I’ll see you soon. You’ll be great.”

She moved to leave before jay took her hand and placed his Ontop of it. 

“ because we’re rotten.” 

The other VK’s joined in a hushed tone, placing their hands over the stack Jay had started. 

“ To the core.” 

Lavender blinked in surprise. 

Evie explained quickly “ We uh. Do that, to be...inclusive?” 

Mal made a motion for lavender to hurry off, which she did. Passing on her responsibility to Cil, and then taking Honey by her hand away into the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
> WOW ok so this was alot longer than I intended. But heres how the sort of ''arranged engagement'' thing is set up and going
> 
> Lavender(19)  
> >Engaged to Ben informally (he announces who he picks after coronation)  
> Audrey (19)
> 
> Lavender is sponsored by her father, King Eric, and her Uncle, Jack Skellington. She spent part of her time until she turned 18 with her uncle, and lives with her Aunt during the winter. (Lavenders aunt is Aria-Ariels half sister on their fathers side. She is not a canon disney character and is in another fic I have planned)
> 
> Audrey is sponsored by Flora and Fauna, As Aurora sort of takes a back seat approach to her parenting of her daughter. 
> 
> Any other questions feel free to ask!


End file.
